


Revenge is dish best served wet.

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Accidents, Band, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Humiliation, Metal band, Mild Kink, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Watersports, Wetting, but not really, ghost - Freeform, papa is probs lowkey into piss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Copia had taken over Papa Emeritus III position in the church.He has some petty ways of telling Copia how he feels





	1. Wet awakening

**Author's Note:**

> He's a younger brother, I feel like he would be a prankster and a little shit like this.

The Cardinal's eyes lifted from his book when the sound of foot steeps echoed through the old library. He cleared his throat as he looked at the shadowed figure.

  
  
The man stopped in his tracks, like a deer in headlights when he spotted the Cardinal in the candle light.

  
  
"Ah, Papa? What our you doing here at this hour?" Copia asked, setting his book down.

  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
Even in the dim light, Copia could see the displeasure on the man's face as he stepped forward. 

  
It had been a few weeks since the youngest of the Emeritus was taken down from his position in the church. It was clear that the dusted turmoil had not quite settled with him. 

  
  
Copia swallowed dryly, beginning to push himself up from the seat. Only to have a gloved hand push him back down. His mismatched eyes meeting that of the man directly in front of him. 

  
  
"Can we, can we please have this conversation tomorrow? It is late, neither of us are in the right state of mind to have this." Copia sighed tiredly. He wasn't a man of confrontation, especially like this.

  
  
"Night is when emotions are the rawest, dear fratello." He spat the last two words like venom in the Cardinal's face.

  
  
"Please- just, not right now." Copia said, wriggling from discomfort of the added weight of the other man.

  
  
"Yes right now. You have been avoiding me, avoid this. Like the scurrying rat you are." 

  
  
"E-excuse me? I have done no such things! If anything it has been you who have been avoiding this!" Copia began, a wavering finger pointing at the man. The flame had been lit in him.

  
"Staying in your room, sulking like a child. And the time you did show your face you tried to disgrace mine in front of the others. As if you are trying to compensate for you're falling in the ranks." Copia said, almost instantly regretting the words that fell out of his mouth.

  
  
III's gritted his teeth, his hand landing on Copia's shoulder. The Cardinal let out a fearful squeak as he felt the grip tightening on his shoulder. He prepared for the worst.

  
  
There was a soft yet dark chuckle that bubbled from the Papa, he lessened his grip and moved away from the Cardinal. Placing his hands behind his back as he started to leave, pausing.

  
  
"Don't forget the meeting with head Sister early tomorrow morning." He said before closing the door behind him. There were better ideas to get him back that began to form in the Papa's mind.

  
  
Copia blinked slowly, chills traveling down his spine as he sat there in confusion of the other man's reaction. He stood up, quick to collect himself as he stiffled a small yawn. Deciding that it was time to retreat to his room for the night.

  
\--  
Copia blew out the candle before setting it on his nightstand as he slipped into bed. The thoughts and speculations creeped into his mind as he replayed what happened in the library. How suddenly Emeritus' dememor changed, what exactly did that hell spawn have in mind?  
Copia turned to his side and closed his eyes, now wasn't the time to be plauged by these thoughts.

  
  
As the Cardinal fell into rest, outside his door someones mind was waking up. The youngest of the Emeritus' chuckled softly to himself as he shifted what he had in his hand to the floor. Having older siblings and the overwatching eyes of the clergy he learned to be silent in certain situations.

  
  
Namely opening doors while someone was asleep on the other side.

  
  
The door softly clicked open, he wedged his foot between the door and the frame to mute the creeking. He smirked as the light from his candle shone on the sleeping man. Emeritus placed the light on the nearby desk as to have both his hands free for what he had in mind.

  
  
He was careful to step forward, his hands steadying the small bowl in his palms. The Papa knelt besides the bedside, coming face to face with the resting Cardinal. He took a moment to envy the man, how peaceful he looked, all curled into him self like his rodent friends did. Emeritus shoved that thought aisde and got to business.

  
  
The bowl of lukewarm water rested on the floor as Papa reached out to lift one of Copia's limp hands, setting it into the bowl of water. 

  
He waited, keeping the bowl steady as the hand became fully submerged. In a way he felt foolish, he was solely going off of what he had overheard from one of the Sisters of Sins conversations.

  
  
As he began to second guess his plans, Copia began to stir. He didn't wake up but his face scrunched up from discomfort. Emeritus slowly began to move the bowl away as he watched curiously. The younger man began to squrim under the covers, his lips softly parting as his legs began to rub together. Soon his body grew tense for a moment before it relaxed once more, the audible sound of hissing drifted through the night's air.

  
  
Although he wanted nothing more than to watch the man helplessly soak his sheets, this was Emeritus cue to leave. He stood up, gathering his things before slinking out. Leaving the Cardinal to his own devices.

  
  
Copia's eyes fluttered open, streching his limbs as he tried to figure out what awoke him at this early hour. He shifted, abruptly stopping as he felt the wetness surrounded his lower body. A warmth grew on his face as he moved the blanket, shuddering as his fingers brushed against the cooling dampness as his swung his feet over the bed. He sighed feeling embarrassment wash over him as he saw the damage. It had been so long since he had wet the bed, he felt so childish.

  
  
Then there was a knock on his door.

  
  
"Cardinal Copia? Emeritus III said you weren't feeling well, I'm coming in, okay?"

  
  
Copia cluched the soaked sheet. His heart leaping into his throat as he heard Sister impeurta's voice.  
  
_Emeritus. Of course, this was starting to piece together in the Cardinal's mind._  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Soggy meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia has a plan and Papa is none the wiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this works(I've been having difficulties adding a chapter on here rip)

Revenge was petty, it never resolves the matter at hand. If anything, it had the potentials of backfiring. But, the Cardinal couldn't let the man have this hanging above his head. Copia drummed his fingers on his desk, letting out an exasperated sigh as he looked out the window.  
  
But, how could he get him back? Certinally Papa was waiting for him to try to pull something similar on him, the man would surely be on guard.  
  
No, it had to be natural, in some way. To make it seem as if it was that of Papa's doing.  
  
Copia's head perked up when it dawned on him, he smiled softly. Standing up he adjusting his biretta before setting out of his office. A plan began to formulate, and he had the perfect set up.

  
\--  
"Good afternoon, Papa." The Cardinal said, bowing his head slightly as the youngest of the Emeritus' stood before him.

  
  
Papa smirked slightly, as he eyed the man up and down, tilting his head slightly, "And how are you Cardinal? You didn't seem to be doing so well last night. And we can't be having a sick Cardi, hm?" He commented, his words covered with a sickeningly sweet tone.

  
Copia had to hold back an eyeroll from the comments, "I'm fine, nothing for you to be concerned over. How about yourself?"

  
  
"Fine. Meetings are never the most exhilarating but, there are importances to them." Papa explained, pausing as the two stepped into the room.

  
  
"Of course, a Sister Imperator meeting can the exception, if it stays on task."

  
  
The cardinal nodded in agreement. "Now, we wouldn't want it to be derailed, we could be there for hours." A small smile forming on his face as he chuckled.

  
\--  
"Sister, you mentioned in the last meeting about the possibility of converting a world leader, do you have time to elaborate on that?" The Cardinal asked.  
  
The head sister grinned, clasping her hands together eagerly.  
"Yes, it nearly slipped past, thank you Cardinal. Now then, during project Ghost there has been some development with.." She began, her tone showing no end in the conversation.  
  
The Cardinal smiled sweetly as he looked towards the youngest Emeritus; who shot him an eyeroll and huff as he turned his attention to the table, away from the man beside him.  
  
Emeritus looked over to the Cardinal, making sure that he was looking else where. Papa roughly rubbed the back of his neck as to distract himself from his more than urgent matters.

  
  
Waking up late was his first fault, thinking that he could wake himself up with a copious amount of coffee without the repercussions was his second fault. His bladder had began to send soft warning pangs to the man. Papa tried to brush it off.  
  
He wasn't going to piss himself. He had too much pride, too much authority in the church to even think it would have to come to that. He could, he  _was_  going to wait.   
  
He felt a groan bubbling from his throat as the head sister continued on. The meeting was officially going on over the time period.  
  
  
As the meeting droned on Papa found it increasingly more difficult to keep his urge under a discreet wrap. Soon Papa began to grip himself tightly under the desk, his body shaking lightly as his bladder dug into the buttons of his pants. His eyes darted around the room, fortunately all eyes were either to the front of the room or going over notes. Except for the wandering gaze of a certian cardinal. Copia watched the Papa's movements. He was surprised he hadn't gotten up to go but, of course it would be  _terribly rude_  to walk out during a meeting after all.

  
  
"Long meeting, eh?" The cardinal whispered as he leaned to the side.

  
  
Papa grumbled, glaring at the man.   
"This is your fault."

  
  
"My fault? Why would I want to make a meeting go on? I've got a full plate, if anything it would be you who should be enjoying this extended time. Or are you eh, occupied with other thoughts?" Copia said with amusement in his voice before turning back to his notes.

  
  
Papa could feel his cheeks warming under his facepaint. The man was right, it wasn't his fault; Papa knew how long meetings with Sister Imperator, he knew the precautions he needed to take but he didn't take them. And now he was paying for it. The youngest heir grumbled lightly, finding a comfortable position.  
  
No matter how much he moved, it was not helping him with his predicament. Emetries crossed his ankles as his thigh bounced. He could see Sister beginning to move her papers into the folders. Relief was so close for the man, all he had to was-  
  
"And excellent idea, Cardinal!"

  
  
Papa's eyes flicked up. A knot forming in his stomach when he saw the two conversating besides him.

  
  
"Emeritus III, Cardinal had the idea of you two finally being able to go over some accepts of the project. Since you two have nothing on your agendas this afternoon."

  
  
Papa inhaled sharply as a wave of desperation overtook his body, he began to speak but was cut off.

  
"We could talk in my office, it is closer to here and most of the documents are in there," Copia paused, inching closer to the seated man. Holding his hand out for the man  
Papa looked at the hand, knowing Sister would give him an earful if he didn't take the guesture. He tired to act as if nothing was wrong and stood up quickly.  
  
That sudden jolt to his bladder was what sent him over the edge.  
  
His knees buckled together, panicked thoughts began to race through his mind, he let out a choked sob before he was able to slap his hand over his mouth. The wettness began to seep, starting with the inners of his thighs; pooling under his feet as it hissed out.   
Once the stream died dowm, papa chewed the inside of his cheek. His bladder left a dull ache, the reminisce of a bittersweet relief.

  
  
There was a hushed silence that fell in the room. Thankfully all who were left in the room was Sister Imperator, a handfull of ghouls who were quick to scatter off and, the Cardinal who stood besides him.

  
  
"My, Emeitres, was the meeting too long? Thank the underlords that you hadn't hurt yourself by waiting hm?" The Cardinal said, although his voice was sympathetic his eyes showed a pleasant glen of self-satisfaction.

  
  
Papa let out a loud, shakey sigh. Glaring at Copia as he collected his papers before stomping out. Leaving the final two alone.

  
  
"It must be the stress of all he had done for the church caving in." Copia softly gave.

  
  
Sister imperator simply nodded in agreement as she looked at the closed door.

\--  
  
Papa briskly walked down the hall, his thighs chafing from the soaked material. He crumbled his free fist into itself as he fumed.   
  
He knew Copia was going to try to get him back. He knew it was coming. He just knew it. But, Papa hadn't expected it so soon, not from the Cardinal.  
  
  
Papa slammed his door shut, slumping slightly as he looked around his room. What was he going to do? How was he going to come on top from this? In the shadows something glimmered. The gears in the man's mind began to work.


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1am, the best time to update a fic  
>  III is petty and has the best idea.  
>  Also I am so sorry for lack of updates on this, between work and life I hadn't had the time to sit down and write for this

"Brother, what are you doing?" The second Emeritus questioned as he watched the youngest heir fiddling with two wine glasses.  
  
"Oh, just finding some good glasses for this evening." The man explained as he turned to face his brother who had set his newspaper down in curiosity of his brothers vagueness.  
  
"And who's this mysterious person?"  
  
The third chuckled lightly, "No one mysterious tonight. It's the Cardinal."  
  
The man moved his sunglasses down,  
"You and, Copia?"  
  
"Yes, Copia and I, what's so hard to believe about that?" The third said, setting down his items, "You showed me grace when I took your position, and I should do the same."  
  
The second blinked slowly and shook his head, "I do not know what you are thinking of planning with this but whatever it is, for a love that is unholy, don't. You're already in hot water don't add more fire." He finished, going back to the newspaper, indicating he was done talking.  
  
The third rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you fret older brother, I'll make the Cardinal feel right at home in the line of protege."  
\--  
Evening in the church was pleasant, one was able to hear the gentle chatter amongst the trees and wind outdoors while the lights guided ones way down the labyrinth of halls. It gave a sense of security, serenity during a nigh walk.  
  
This was what a certain Cardinal was doing. Strolling down the softly lit halls. He smoothed his cassock as his eyes flickered from the old oak door to the crumpled note between a gloved index finger and thumb.  
  
_North hall, crest marked door._  
  
Copia couldn't place it but this door, these directions, they felt similar. However, he supposed, every door felt the same in the darker lights.  
  
He knocked on the door, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw who was on the other side.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Good evening, Cardinal. Didn't have too hard of a time finding your way?"  
  
"What is this?" Copia asked, skipping the small talk as he stepped into the lowly lit room.  
  
Papa chuckled, closing the door behind the man and shrugged.  
  
"It has been a sour couple of weeks between us. So, I wanted to make up to that, with a truce."  
  
"Truce?" Copia repeated, staring confusedly at the youngest Emeritus.  
  
Papa nodded, "Absolutely, we have had these petty fits of resentments for oh- all our lives? It's time to put that all besides us, what do you say, new blood?" He asked, holding the glass of wine out to the Cardinal.  
  
Copia chuckled as he shook his head, hesitantly reaching for the glass. This good grace coming from the other man was new for the Cardinal. He smiled.  
  
"You never did take a liking to me as children, remember the time you tried to feed me to the ghouls?"  
  
Papa smirked into his glass, "And they protected you as if you were their kit? How could I forget? Alpha certinally wouldn't have that," he paused, looking to his glass,  
  
"And now, now you're the new successor. How things change so drastically in time." The smile slowly fading from the youngest Emeritus, letting the liquid in his glass slosh around as he tilted the cup in his fingers.  
  
Copia chewed on his bottom lip as he looked at the man. Taking a drink of the wine as to occupy his mouth.  
  
"But, no worries. It's what the church needs, a new frontman for the project. I mean," The third chuckled.  
  
Copia swallowed, raising a curious brow at the man. Humming lightly as the mood shifted back to a calmer demur.  
  
"I suppose you're right." The Cardinal agreed, taking another sip of his drink.  
\--  
As the evening grew on, the two men continued to create small talk over the polished off bottle of wine.  
  
Although not enough to give Copia a buzz the other complication of alchohol consumption soon made itself known.  
  
"Just one moment." Copia said, pausing the papa on one of his stories.  
  
As he stood up from his seat, moving over to the small washroom door. A smile played on the third's lips when the gentle jiggle of the knob echoed in the room. He turned his head to see the perplexed face of the Cardinal as the door wouldn't budge.  
  
"Is something the matter, Copia?"  
  
"The door- it's jammed, or," his voice trailing off as he looked to the Emeritus brother, his heart skipping a beat as he watched him twirl a key around his finger.  
  
"L-locked."  
  
Copia sighed irritably as he walked past Papa, his bladder ached fully, he didn't have time to be playing these games.  
  
"You really want to do that, Cardi?" Papa purred, leaning into the table, his chin resting in open palms. Catching the eye of the man as he stood by the door.  
  
"The washrooms are far from here. You want to risk having an accident out in the halls? Where anyone could see you? Oh, what would they say if they saw you, completely soaked in your own piss, bawling like a child? They may think differently of the new blood~"  
  
The words made Copia's blood turn cold. The hand slowly moved from the door knob, turning himself to the older man,  
  
"Then, will you _please_ unlock the door?"  
  
Papa thought for a moment, "Hmm, no. Not without you doing something, you will need to earn the privilege of the washroom."  
  
The Cardinal stiffened, he didn't want to have to beg for this.  
  
"What would need to be done?"  
  
Papa pulled out the bottle of water.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
Copia raised a brow at the order, tensing his thigh muscles involuntary.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't, well you wouldn't be needing me to unlock the door, hmm?" A smirk playing across his lips as he watched the man squirm in place.  
  
Copia grumbled.  
  
_Arrogant prick_ he thought to himself as re-took his seat, twisting off the cap and taking a sip. Placing the bottle back on the table.  
  
" _There_."  
  
"Ah ah ah," the man tutted, walking over to the seated Cardinal, "We have to be compliant if we want something." He said, swiftly grabbing the water bottle.  
  
Before Copia could react water was being forced down his throat. The Cardinal sputtered and gasped for air, water dripping down his chin.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
The third looked to the Cardinal with innocences, "You weren't doing it properly so I thought you could need some assistance." His voice coy.  
  
Copia blinked slowly, wiping the excess water off his lips, glaring at the man that stood before him.  
  
"This isn't really a truce, is it? You just wanted to futher humiliate me for your own petty enjoyment. I just can't understand why you can not come to terms with this change."  
  
"Because you aren't apart of the bloodline!" Papa said, his voice raising in tone, his face now meer inches away from Copia's. "What is so difficult for you to get? The passing down of papacy is a family tradition, something you are not."  
  
The Cardinal squirmed in his seat, discomfirted by both the third's tone and the urgency of his growing need. He tried to stand, only to have a hand firmly press against him, keeping him in place.  
  
Papa Emeritus' brows raised in amusement as he studied the desperate man under his grips.  
  
"Ever since the first time we met I knew you were a rat, weasling into the order." The third bitterly confessed, fingers exploring, teasing the Cardinal's taut lowerhalf.  
  
Cardinal felt tears pricking in his eyes as the older man's hand parted his trembling thighs, slender fingers tracing over top the bloated lower abdomen.  
  
"You need to learn your place," he looked Copia, mismatched eyes meeting, "Don't see yourself as something high and mighty.  
You are simply a master of ceremonies, a puppet for father to control. You have no final say." His voice growing into a low growl of satisfaction as he watched the Cardinal writhe and go on.  
  
"So," he continued, a hand lingering lower, "Be a good lap dog and show me your obedience, _stand up_." The third commanded.  
  
Copia trembled, slowly he rose up from his seat.  
  
"P-papa I, I can't hold it in any more, please-!" Copia hissed, his knees buckling as he looked at the man with begging eyes; watching him step closer.  
  
"It's been," Emeritus looked down at his watch, "Three hours and here you are nearly wetting yourself, tsk tsk Cardinal."  
  
"You know, being on stage isn't like being in the church, you cannot simply go to a washroom when you feel the need." He began, watching as Copia screwed his eyes shut, crossing his legs tightly as the wave of desperation surge over him.  
  
"You need to learn to hold it, keep your composure, even if you're seconds away from pissing yourself."  
  
Papa moved closer, wedging his foot in the small space between Copia's feet; preying them apart. Copia let out a noise of distress, his body doubling over as the other man kept his means of self control apart. Tears began to prick his eyes from the thoughts running through his mind.  
  
He was going to piss himself, right in front of Papa.  
  
Slowly he came undone, his bladder had endured too much. The stream jetted out, slowly trailing down his legs, small droppets hitting the wood flooring beneath him.  
  
Then it happened, his bladder gave in, urine began to hiss out like an overfilled waterballoon. Soon the pants were unable to catch it all, urine cascaded down the cuffed slacks; the ends of his cassock becoming drenched. Copia lower his head in shame as the puddle grew beneath him.  
  
There was a suffocating silence the hung heavy in the room. The Cardinal stood there, his chest heaving heavily as his heart raced. Tears brimming as the noise of scoffing broke the silence.  
  
"My Cardinal, what a performance that was. Was the desperation just too much for our dear Copia to handle?"  
  
The Cardinal could barely muster up a response, with half lidded eyes he attempted to stare sternly at the other man; tears of mixed emotions rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, don't cry Cardinal, many people cannot hold their liquids as people of the Emeritus bloodline can, it's simply something you can't control." His voice sickeningly sweet as he patted the other man's face, the door clicking open and Papa leaned on the frame.  
  
"And oh, don't leave this for too long, you'll form a rash and the floors will stain."  
  
And with those final words, the youngest Emeritus left the Cardinal alone in the empty room to recollect the nights events. It took a few moments for Copia to regain his composure, the daunting realization crept up on him.  
  
This was Nhil's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Also if you have any fic ideas for Ghost you'd like written, drop them in the comments or on my tumblr♡♡ - Ghoulie


End file.
